The Weight of the World
by breaktherules
Summary: The road to happiness is not easy for Kirika and Mireille as they are confronted by new threats and their worst fears. Shoujoai content. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir.Opening lyrics are from "Cloud nine" by Evanescence. Nope, I don't own Amy Lee or her band. Story is rated T. Rating may go higher as story progresses.

"**The Weight Of The World"**

_If I fall and all is lost, with no light to lead the way-_

_Remember that all alone is where I belong.._

**Present-**

She stood among the ruins of the place that once was her home. Blood trickled down her face from the cut above her eye, as her breath came in ragged gasps. Her heart pounded wildly as she pointed her gun at the other woman- her finger paused against the trigger...

The blonde looked at her calmly as she quickly pointed her gun on her in return. As the younger girl stared back at her, she noted how the Corsican woman's eyes no longer sparkled, instead they were empty of any love or warmth that she once saw reflected there for her. Now her gaze was cold- so cold that it made the Japanese girl shiver in fear.

Inside her head was an awful roaring sound, and she knew that the darkness inside her was waiting there to claim her. For she was **darkness;** darkness born of darkness. But when she had been loved by **her**, she realized she could shine.

But not anymore...

_The game was finally over.._

"Did you **ever** love me, Mireille?" she whispered, as she blinked back the tears that were blurring her vision. (Had their love only been an illusion? Had everything been a **lie?** )

Mireille's eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the younger woman. "What does that matter now?" she answered coldly, her face a beautiful and unreadable mask. "It's over, Kirika. It's time to end this."

She felt a jolt of pain at Mireille's words and lowered her gun as the roaring inside her head became overwhelming. Suddenly the pain faded as the familiar coldness returned and the darkness surrounded her and mercifully took over. Kirika quickly aimed her gun back on the blonde woman. Her only thought was –

**( Why did it have to come to this?)**

Then she narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger...

--------------end intro ---------------

Chapter 1 - "Illusions in our Heads"

A/n- This is only the opening introduction so that's why it's so short. The first "real" chapter will be posted shortly. Please give me some feedback- constructive critism and grammar tips welcome! No flames please.

** review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. This is a shoujoai- (female xfemale) please do not read if that will offend you. Reviews are nice. ^_^

_**The Weight of the World**_

Chapter 1-

Blood dripped into her eyes as she raised her gun and aimed. Shooting in the dark was never easy unless you had infra-red gear, but she wasn't lucky this time. She had been ambushed walking home from the market, it was her fault to be out so late at night.

A bullet whizzed by.

'**Damn' **she thought, as she missed her target and the man opened fire back at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

Trying not to cry out in pain, she ran after the man who had started running away from her. He ran down into an alleyway and she gave chase, cradling her injured arm close to her.

At the end of the alleyway, the man looked up at her with a sorrowful expression on his face. The moon shone brightly enough that she was able to get a good look at him.

"Father? My god, is that you?" she spoke to him in French, her voice almost breaking. "Who are you? You are my father....."

The man's eyes glinted as he raised his gun back at her, aiming for her chest. Mireille snapped out of her shock and realized that he wasn't alone, he had another shooter poistioned in the shadows.

She tried to whip out her weapon but was much slower since she was injured.

She felt the bullets as they slammed into her body and immediately everything went numb. Her last conscious thought before she faded into the darkness of that endless abyss called death was of betrayal and of….

-X-

"Kirika!" she heard herself scream the name over and over.

The blonde-haired woman sat up in bed, her heart racing in fear until her mind began to process that she was still alive.

She felt a warm hand on her arm and turned to look into the big brown eyes of her lover- eyes that were full of confusion and worry.

"Mireyu, are you okay?" the Japanese woman asked in her quiet way, her eyes searching the blonde woman's beside her.

Mireille leaned over and embraced Kirika. "I'm fine, but I do wish this nightmare would go away. I've dreamed this same dream every night for the past week," she said, as she pulled Kirika back down unto the bed. Mireille ruffled her lover's unruly brown hair and leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She smelt of the earth and orange pekoe tea today. The blonde couldn't get enough of her she thought to herself.

"Umm." came the reply from the Japanese woman, who snuggled against her blonde partner.

"I know, you think I should be worried that this dream is a warning, but it's just a dream. It's nothing to worry about." Mireille lied, as she tightened her grip on Kirika.

"Um hm" came Kirika's mumbled reply.

"Don't argue with me," Mireille said lightly, being able to know what her partner meant even if she only muttered. Their bond was so strong and growing more so every day.

They were really the true Noir, but they had rejected that destiny that had been expected of them.

Now they were just a couple of women in love and were trying to live the normal life that had been denied them years ago. Fate had made Kirika a child raised to be a killer, and Mireille the child whose family had been killed by that child.

They should have never been lovers, but Mireille had grown to be a killer herself and had a forgiving heart.

The light they searched for brought them out of the darkness, but now Mireille was worried. She had nightmares before but not the same one for over a week straight.

The man in the alley had her dead fathers face and he had a shooting partner who smiled as she shot Mireille.

It was Kirika.

Chapter 3-

A/n- Here's the second chapter after an extremely long wait in which I apologize. I hope someone enjoys. I am a very emotional person and a lot of my writing is something I do to let loose built up emotional stress. I know it's rushed and I'm sure if I had a better attention span that it could be so much better.

Well, like it or not – please let me know what you think.


End file.
